Tomas Eriksson
“Right now is not the time to feel, we have to get out, then we can cry. Tomas Eriksson is a recurring character in The Purgatory. Overview He is currently 21 years old and is fighting to get out from The Purgatory, the way he died is due to a car crash while he was having a psychotic episode with his close friend Richard West. He has assumed the leader role as soon as they were in The Purgatory, meeting up with Josh Mc'Millan with Richard. Josh teached Tomas the rules of The Purgatory, to never trust, so he killed him and stole his gear, and ever since then his sanity has been draining constantly. 'Story' Backstory. Tomas, living in America illegally, had extreme paranoia and anxiety issues, constantly having 911 on speed-dial, the cops were beginning to complain about how much he called them. Whilst he was playing on his computer, he noticed a figure watching him from a under-construction building near to his, he took his camera out and zoomed in, the only thing he could make out were the red eyes, he called the cops, "This is the fifth time this month, Tomas.. I'm sending someone your way.", the cop checked it out, nothing. Some minutes passed, IT appeared in his house.. He grabbed a knife and flee'd, slaughtering many innocent people, because he saw them as "monsters", stole a cop car, got confronted by his cop friend, he was about to get arrested before he pulled the shotgun he got from the cop car out, killing the officer, from now on he saw everyone as monsters, hiding under helmets or flesh. He got cornered by several police cars, thinking they were there to save him, he asked them to take the helmet off, they did, once he saw that they were human, he asked them to take their skin off to confirm, they were preparing to arrest him, he lunged at one of the officers, cutting him skin by skin before fleeing into a cop car, running all of them over. He then proceeded to set a house on fire, slaughtering several S.W.A.T members, stealing a car to get out of town, he encountered his old friend Richard on the way, Richard got in the car to reach his wife, not aware of what Tomas had just done, whilst driving, a old truck rams into their car, launching them into a trench and killing both of them. Arc 1 Tomas suddenly felt a strong headache, his ears ringing, the last thing he remembers is being inside a car and a white light approaching them, then it all went dark. He woke up in The Purgatory with Richard West, completely unaware of his whereabouts or the tale of this land, he soon encountered a couple of husks, running away from them, accompanied by Richard west. Josh Mc'Millan came out with a shotgun after they evaded the beings, only to realize they were new to The Purgatory, lowering his guard and welcoming them, fending off the husks. He took them to a safe place, talking about what is going on and what the place is, Josh told them to never trust anybody, and everyone you meet is most likely evil, Tomas had no doubt in this man's words, so he shot him in the head and took his gear, Richard, of course took this negatively, but Tomas comforted him, saying it was for the greater good. They moved onto the City, ending up fighting several fanatics of the Undergod, ending up collecting their gear, then they moved onto the river, meeting the Black Man of the river, he gave them an advice for a carton of milk, the advice was to get to the Gas station, there is supposedly a bunker there, they made their way and faced two more of Undergod's men, killing them both. Tomas' sanity was visibly and obviously dropping more and more, killing Josh in every encounter and laughing hysterically during fights, Richard was starting to doubt him. They made it into the bunker, only to realize the Church of Light were overtaken by Undergod's men in this station, Tomas was told to "fuck off", because the fake Church of Light member told him that he was filled with hatred, but Richard could stay, Tomas had doubts in his head on his way, and as soon as he heard the shotgun, he started running back down, killing the men in the bunker and waiting for his friend Richard. They made it down the stairs, finding the Gatekeeper of the Barrens, having a duel with him and winning, gaining access to the Barrens, they got onto the teleporting pad with lot's of hope, but on their way, there was only dissapointment waiting.. Arc 2 Coming... Trivia *It is a known fact that Tomas murdered his ex girlfriend. *Tomas believes in a higher being called "Kurva Pas". Category:Players & Creatures